


You and I

by kurasio



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 只能做愛，好像世界上只剩這個選項，不能窩在一起看太吵鬧的電影，或跳一支舞。太狹窄了，他想，就像他的心臟，一開始就不該讓他搬進來。
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 4





	You and I

你，和我。

申元虎深深呼吸。很久沒有用上這個詞彙了。孫賢祐從門口進來，問他還有沒有什麼遺落。他環視了一下，房間那頭是臥室，裡面已經搬空，剩一張沙發在客廳地板上。

好像顯得太冷清了，他想笑笑，最後只說都好了，你先下去吧。

任昌均沒有出現，他可能去加班了，或者去看電影。申元虎想起他們去看午夜二輪電影，任昌均在片尾的黑暗中湊過來，嘴唇上有杏仁的味道。他走到窗口，今天還沒有下雨。

開始的時候總是下雨，可能是因為雨季，申元虎把窗戶關上，以免晚一點就下起雨來。一開始他總不記得關窗，於是任昌均就在午後雷陣雨的季節裡搶救了幾次曬乾又差點淋濕的衣服。次數多了起來任昌均就在他肩上拍個幾下，他負責裝傻，露出有些心虛的笑，然後很輕易被原諒。

他們個性迥異，像是兩個極端，他總是把想到的都說出來而任昌均則不，眼神總是平靜不起波瀾，好像自己的一舉一動都不出意料之外。起初申元虎是那樣的，對於突然靠得太近的距離感到無所適從，手腳無法擺得自在，因此任昌均表現得愈平常他愈有些懊惱。後來他感覺得到任昌均用各種方式安靜地靠近，在顯得太過唐突時又靜靜退開，並不是他平常的習慣。因此，總是，像是跳著舞一樣試探，任昌均湊過來，將什麼往他嘴裡塞。軟糖，酸味的。

是他允許他那麼做。

有時候他會覺得任昌均幾乎要陌生起來，垂著眼瞼說話的時候，說出異國語言的時候，抬起頭來意外地露出笑臉的時候。啊，他不懂這孩子，申元虎老是這麼覺得。

說一次無法確定，第二次又太多了。他被動地抬起頭，任昌均沒有移開視線，他就佯做玩笑地說，呀、為什麼一直盯著我看？

你很好看啊，任昌均面色不改地說。

早些年他們比較常那樣，近一點則不了，因為哥變得穩重了，任昌均用一點敬意也沒的語氣說。跟他很不一樣，懂得做那個時點當下應該而不是想要去做的事，說起好笑的話表情稀鬆平常，再看得仔細一點可以捕捉到矯捷閃過的笑意。

他記得幾次任昌均不小心笑出來的模樣，跟準備好的那種表情又是很不相同。笑起來露出犬齒比較像是真正的年齡，說著其實又想起他們之間沒有隔著那麼多歲。他用腳掌踹他，也不是很重地踹在肩胛骨上，任昌均誇張地呼痛沒有轉回過頭，只是伸手繞到背後抓住他襪子套著一半的腳。

呀，很癢，他說著要掙脫卻又再被抓得更牢一些，拉扯著重心不穩就要往下摔。任昌均在真的摔落前把手掌塞到他的腦袋後面，於是他就撞擊進算不上太柔軟的掌心。撞到了？沒事，他說，但牙齒磕到他肩膀上了，伸手按著上唇還想笑笑說沒事，揚起嘴角前先舔到了鏽味。

他想不能只有他嚐到，帶著一點報復的味道。

明明一直在想辦法縮短距離，但每當他主動靠近，任昌均總是露出大腦當機的表情。那很有趣，不是說他只是覺得好玩，只是很難得地能在那張臉上見到那麼豐富的表情。他靠得太近了，任昌均就下意識地躲了躲。不是，太奇怪了，好像連視線都不能好好對在一起。

不是，他沒有注意到自己笑了起來，你只是太喜歡我了。

申元虎沒有追問到最初，是什麼時候開始，又是什麼時候確信。他猜任昌均一定有個答案，但不會說。因為哥會哭的，任昌均微笑的樣子也很安靜，像掬水一樣輕輕地把他捧起。

像是一個心照不宣的秘密，他想要加倍地去償還那段時間，卻又覺得怎麼做都顯得太用力。於是任昌均說哥就維持哥的樣子就好了。

他大概有好好聽取，或許也是那樣，他們在一起的時候總像是消耗著什麼。可是那些快樂都是很真實的，眼淚也是真實的，太過理所當然以致很難察覺。

任昌均對他的一切提議很少不同意過，頂多繞著彎子想怎麼勸退而不直接拒絕。或許，他想不起來，記憶中的任昌均跟他待在一起時都很安靜。少數幾次的爭執是為了一些真的不能退讓的事，比如用盡全力反對他租下那間離公司通勤要1.5小時的套房，只因為有著正對河岸的窗景。還有在他失眠的時候把咖啡藏起來。明明真正該堅持的時候卻又很容易就退讓了，比方做愛的進程，還有提分手的時候。 

任昌均說，我想把沙發留著。用一種懇求的語態。申元虎頹然跪了下來，將臉埋上他的膝蓋。你應該把我也留下來。 任昌均伸手掠過他的頭髮，卻沒有碰觸到皮膚。他說你明知道那很難，像是從很遠的地方說，他聽不清楚。 

他照他的請求去做，把沙發留給他，然後搬走。有著漂亮河岸窗景的小套房已經承租給別人了，他終究還是在市區找了間把床搬進去就只容得下兩個人面對面無法轉身的房間。理想一直都很好，浪漫地在夕陽下閃閃發光。他想起兩個人看到最後一間房的時候，任昌均點點頭說很好，公共空間很大，大到可以跳舞。他們沒在寬闊的空間裡跳過舞，倒是在那張沙發上做愛。做了幾次，任昌均說不了吧腰酸背痛的，可下一次還是在爆米花電影來到終盤時把腳伸過來。他想起那隻腳踝，比他的細上一圈，用一隻手就能抓過來。任昌均喜歡戴著眼鏡，怎麼也不肯摘下來，除非他伸手捉過扔向茶几。別踩壞，他喜歡聽他的聲音在氣喘吁吁的時候，比平常更低一點，像是可以鑽進地心。申元虎在他的床尾坐下，把床搬來又有點太大了，太空曠，佔滿整個空間。於是空間就太狹窄了，就算他走進來，也只能做愛。 

不能跳舞。

只能做愛，好像世界上只剩這個選項，不能窩在一起看太吵鬧的電影，或跳一支舞。太狹窄了，他想，就像他的心臟，一開始就不該讓他搬進來。 

他怎麼可以不明白。 

你應該把我留下，這張床，還有沙發。我想跟你好好地跳一支舞，就算我們都很笨拙，會一直絆倒或不斷去踩對方的腳。我保證這次會好好的，好好跳完，到最後。 

不要讓我走。 

他想起幾個月前，任昌均趴在床尾將手臂長長地伸出，翻了個身靠近他的腳背。我喜歡你的刺青，他聽見他那樣說，一邊拿手指畫過他的足弓，幾乎讓他發笑的撓癢。他猜潛台詞是為什麼要除掉，可是任昌均很聰明，一向比他更知道什麼該說與不該說。 

他問為什麼，聲音裡有著淺淺的倦意。任昌均說，因為那是一段軌跡。你的人生。你走過那裡。 

他說，你也是。不明白為什麼突然想要哭泣。任昌均爬回床頭，那麼你總有一天也會把我抹掉的。他沒有那樣說。 

他們緩慢地做愛，用一種輕鬆的方式。一開始不是這樣，一開始他們就像兩隻互相撕咬的動物，好像要咬出傷口才算彼此舔舐，或者痛得掉下眼淚才算碰觸。任昌均不懂調節體力，常常在他才開始就宣告透支。最能讓他有實感的方式是將那髖關節展到最開，任昌均少於鍛鍊的大腿會開始打顫，他輕聲安慰，用一種自己都聽得出笑意的荒誕語調。在那一刻任昌均呼吸的聲音都聽起來過於煽情了，他想著就覺得難以控制按著大腿根的力道，然後從挺進去的瞬間開始就什麼也聽不到了。 

任昌均在結束後最安靜，夏天夜晚把腦袋貼過來，也不嫌熱也不毛毛躁躁地。他翻身要把他撈進來，手指滑過背脊，想像出一道汗水乾掉的印記。 

他想說我不會忘了你，說起來像賭咒，總不安好心。可是那是真的。

申元虎把鑰匙塞進門底下，像是那些回憶一樣。現在很鮮明，大概再過一陣子就會模糊起來。可是總有些什麼留下了痕跡。

他現在還不清楚會是什麼。

孫賢祐在樓下喊他。

車要開了。


End file.
